What Comes In Threes
by Terra151
Summary: Kyouya, Hikaru, and Kaoru are together but of course like their relationship, the sex is never boring as the positions change and the lovers become even more aroused.


Kyouya was stone-faced; at least to Hikaru and Kaoru. In his mind, he was everywhere at once. But the twins wouldn't know by looking at him, calmly reading business reports on his computer. But he knew, that's what was bothering him, he knew that the twins were bored. He couldn't focus, knowing what was soon to come.

The two twins sat on his bed, as he sat at his desk. He was silent. Letting them chit chat amongst each other for a bit, exhausting their attention spans. But he knew, they would break soon enough. Unfortunately, so would he...

"Sempai...come on, we came over here to hang out with you..." Kaoru whined.

Kyouya didn't look up, although his heart began to pound.

"I'm sorry, but I never promised to entertain you. You both know I have work to do on the weekends. And you didn't even make an appointment with me to allot you some time, you merely appeared without any warning."

"God, you're our boyfriend, not our dentist..." Hikaru put in irritatedly.

Kyouya paused and looked up at them now,

"It's not my job to entertain you..." He paused, "And besides, I know you two are perfectly capable of entertaining yourselves..."

The twins eyes widened. They got the message.

"Aww...Hikaru, sempai doesn't wanna play with us..." Kaoru said stroking Hikaru's thigh.

Hikaru's mouth formed a chesire cat grin,

"I'm sorry, little brother..." Hikaru replied, sliding his thin finger's down Kaoru's chest. "We'll just have to play with each other..."

Kyouya tried to pretend that he wasn't interested. He knew that it bothered the twins to no-end, and it was the most effective way to get what he wanted.

"See, I knew you'd be fine..." He said easily.

He knew that would get to them...

Hikaru began to kiss his brother, Kaoru moaning as his mirror stroked his lips with his own. Kyouya felt heat pool in his lower stomach.

"Hikaru...not here..." Kaoru pleaded.

"Why not? He's our boyfriend after all..." Hikaru said capturing his lips once more.

Hikaru moving to straddle his brother, and began to lick a trail down on the inside of his wrist, one of Kaoru's tender places...

Kyouya resisted the urge to squirm in his chair. Oh God...they were both so sexy...but he had to bide his time...if he rushed it now, it would not be nearly as fun...

Kaoru whimpered softly as Hikaru began to unbutton his brother's shirt. His fingers ghosting over the skin, giving Kaoru tingles at the fleeting touches.

"Sempai...he's so cute like this...odd you're not all over this..." Hikaru prodded, pinching Kaoru nipple, enjoying the surprised squeak he emitted.

"Busy..." Kyouya said, although his body was screaming otherwise.

Hikaru was beginning to become irritated...and Kyouya liked it.

Kaoru shut his eyes slowly as Hikaru gave little nips across his jawline, his fingers tracing his collarbone.

"Oh god..." Kaoru whispered.

"You're so cute like this..." Hikaru smirked,

"No I'm – ah!" Kaoru cried as Hikaru took his nipple into his mouth.

Kyouya felt his hands begin to shake...this made it worse considering he couldn't really look at what was happening...but the sounds were fabulous.

Hikaru let his mouth traverse the pale ivory skin. Down the chest and across his abs. Hikaru smirked at the tent Kaoru was pitching and then muttered darkly in his ear,

"Come on...Can't you take this much?"

Kaoru flushed furiously, trying to ignore the fingers prodding his entire body to life. Kyouya gritted his teeth, trying to hold back a moan of his own...

"Sempai...please...I want you..." Kaoru pleaded, obviously ready to quit the foreplay and get started.

"Afraid I can't right now..." Kyouya said, trying to keep his voice from shaking.

"Sempai!" Kaoru whined, the noise then becoming a loud moan as Hikaru cupped his erection through his pants.

"I think we'll be done long before Sempai is..." Hikaru muttered, "I'm gonna enjoy fucking you without having to share you..."

"Nghhh..." Kaoru whimpered at the friction, deliciously slow.

Now Kyouya was losing...This was his weakness, he loved hearing Hikaru talk dirty to his twin...

"Oh you like that? Then quit squirming so I can fuck you. I'll fuck you so hard that by the time I'm done, everyone can fist you." Hikaru said thickly to his nearly incapacitated twin.

Kyouya blinked at the image...

...damn it. His time was up.

Kyouya closed his article and shut down the computer, snapping it shut,

"Alright, now I'm finished." He said easily, giving off the appearance that he hadn't been affected by their little show...

"Get over here, you prick." Hikaru said, about at his limit of patience,

"Now Hikaru, that's no way to get what you want..." Kyouya replied as he sat behind Kaoru.

Kaoru's flush brightened, knowing his wait was just about over.

"You're riding after I did all the work?" Hikaru asked.

"And you're turning down oral sex after all that?" Kyouya replied, effectively silencing Hikaru.

Now time flew, with two seme's the job was done considerably faster. Kaoru was so aroused now that a gentle touch made him flinch in pleasure...much to the amusement of his lovers. Kyouya stripped his uke of his pants as he nibbled and kissed his ears and shoulders. Hikaru slid off the binding underwear that held his brother's erection captive, proceeding to then strip himself. Kyouya followed suit, stripping himself completely. He was about to prepare Kaoru but was stopped by Hikaru who gave him a hard stare.

Kyouya returned his stare with a blank one. Hikaru becoming more irritated pulled Kyouya to him and gave him a fierce kiss, earning him a moan from Kyouya. When Hikaru felt his lover's tongue beg entry across his lower lip how could he refuse? Their tongues writhing and exploring. Hikaru pulled back and muttered to his sempai,

"Don't fuck with me..."

Kyouya knew what he meant. Hikaru hated being ignored. It was a good mental note. But Hikaru seemed to have misconstrued his intent.

"Never." Kyouya said honestly, and thus calming his redheaded seke.

Now Kyouya was put to work. He thrust three fingers in Hikaru's face,

"Suck them." He said in calm but threatening way that gave Hikaru shivers every time.

Hikaru did but made sure to get Kaoru started on his erection,

"You suck too." He smirked before taking the fingers in his mouth. Kyouya swallowed in lust at the scene before but tried to remain focused...he didn't want to come too early. He pulled his fingers out of Hikaru's mouth and began to stroke Kaoru's opening. The younger of the three emitted a lusty squeal. Hikaru gritted his teeth at the vibrations of Kaoru's squeal on his cock.

"Omigod..." Hikaru muttered.

Kyouya cocked a brow in excitement.

He inserted one finger, letting Kaoru adjust, although he never needed that long. He then began to stroke the inner walls, earning moans from his little Kaoru.

"Mhm...mm...nmmm..."

Kyouya resisted the urge to close his eyes at those blissful noises instead to watch Hikaru squirm for every noise.

"Ahh...oh...shit-Ah!"

Kyouya inserted the second with ease, allowing himself to scissor his uke, who had began to thrust back to meet his touches. Kyouya knew he needed to hurry, so he put in the third finger for good measure. Kyouya tried to speed up the process and accidentally stroked his prostate.

"NHGMMM!" Kaoru let out a gutteral scream against his brother's erection,

"AH! Oh shit!"Hikaru shouted, gripping his mirror's red hair in ecstasy.

Kyouya was definitely close now...

"Hikaru, pull out now." Kyouya demanded.

"Nhgh...no..please..."

"You're not ejaculating yet, pull out."

Hikaru did so, reluctantly. Knowing his raven-haired seme was right, but ready to blow his load.

Kyouya removed his fingers, ignoring the whimper from Kaoru and began slowly inserting his penis.

Hikaru watched in awe, this was his weakness...He loved watching Kyouya's cock slowly dissapear into his brother. His hand began to creep to his erection, meriting himself a glare from Kyouya. He began to whimper at his need for release, his hand wandering across his chest, trying to resist the temptation in a desperate manner.

"Ahh...nghhnn..." Kaoru moaned, his mouth now free of any hinderance.

Kyouya inserted his cock in its entirety and paused, giving Kaoru time to adjust. He reached down and stroked his uke,

"Nmm...ah...K-kyouya..."

Hikaru was squirming now. His hand fluttering more frantically, wanting to just get off and end his suffering.

"Are you ready Kaoru?" Kyouya asked in his ear.

"Ugh...Y-yes...Please...j-just fuck me...Oh God!" He moaned when Kyouya thrust into him.

Hikaru moaned, no longer resisting and instead reverting to jacking-off.

Kyouya clutched his uke's hips as he thrust in a continuous motion, searching for his prostate once more.

There...

"OHMYGOD!" Kaoru shouted, "FUCK!"

Kyouya grunted in pleasure...he was so fuckable...He continued his onslaught against the tight backside and enjoyed the view of his seke squirming in unfulfilled pleasure.

"Oh god...Kyouya please..." Hikaru pleaded.

Kyouya looked up at him and smirked before nodding.

Hikaru quickly inserted his hard cock once more into his little brother's hot, moist mouth and felt his eyes roll back at his brother's tongue attacking his manhood frantically.

Kyouya began to continue thrusting once more, close to his release. He kept stroking Kaoru's erection in the rhythm of his thrusts.

"Ah...ugh...oh..god.." Hikaru whimpered as the thrusts increased their pace.

Kyouya's grunts grew louder and Kaoru's muffled moans began soft screams as he kept hitting his lithe lover's prostate. He looked at his twins. They were both close, they just needed to come...now.

"You're...so...tight..." He muttered,

That seemed to send Hikaru over the edge, that or the stimulation to his already hard cock.

"Aghhh...OH SHIT!" He shouted coming hard into Kaoru's mouth, letting it dribble down his lip.

Kyouya grinned, now he could wrap this up. He pumped Kaoru harder as he thrusted deeper.

"N-no...agh...S-sem-SEMPAI!" He shouted sending his seed on the bedsheet. The sound of his lover's coming did him good, he came with ease, giving a hard thrust and his muscles constricting with satisfied pleasure.

"Yes..." He whispered into Kaoru skin as he came.

He pulled out of Kaoru and all their limbs became tangled as they held each other. He kissed both of his twins and watched as they slipped off to sleep, thoroughly exhausted. He smiled gently, thinking of all the torture he'd put himself through before his release. He smirked before closing his eyes as well,

...It'd been worth it...


End file.
